1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for the transfer of data between an electronic memory card i.e., a card which includes a microelectronic component (smart card) and a data processing unit, the body of the electronic memory card including an optical memory unit which can at least be read, such apparatus including means for bringing the card into a predetermined position with respect to optical scanning means which reads data stored therein and transfers such data to the data processing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus of this kind is known from the international patent application PCT No. WO82/02969. The electronic memory card used in the known apparatus includes an optical memory which is formed by a strip of optical material provided on the memory card. The data is line-wise stored in the strip in successive tracks. Data transfer between the optical memory and a data processing unit is effected by a laser beam which line-wise scans the strip of optical material after the memory card and the laser beam have been positioned with respect to one another.
French patent application No. 81 08901 (publication No. 2 505 523) discloses such an arrangement wherein the memory unit is a strip of magnetic material accommodated in the body of the card. The data is stored in successive linear tracks in such strip. Data transfer between the memory and the data processing unit is realized by line-wise scanning of such tracks after the card and the scanning means have been positioned with respect to one another. The card also includes a microelectronic circuit which is connected to transfer means, for example electrical connection terminals, which are suitable for communication with cooperating transfer means connected to the data processing unit.
It is a drawback of the known apparatus that during the line-wise scanning of the memory card either the scanning means or the card has to be continuously moved forward and back along successive lines in order to realize the data transfer. In addition to the frequent transport of the scanning means or the card, which itself is comparatively time-consuming, for each of the successive lines to be scanned the laser beam and the card must again be positioned with respect to the relevant line. This operation itself is also time-consuming and, moreover, necessitates the use of precise, special positioning means. These time-consuming operations have an adverse effect on the data transfer rate.